I won't let go,I'll be right here
by Immiviolettt
Summary: After the fourth shinobi war,naruto developed amnesia . hinata went to naruto's apartment and wonders how she could explain it.contains NARUHINA!:D The editted version.


**_Disclaimer:i do not own naruto_**

This is my editted version of this fic,because i did not edit the previous one because it had all the punctuations and other stuff on my pc,but guess doc manager erased ,this is my editted version with added minor changes,:)

**_ l_****_ won't let go,I'll be right here_**

Hinata was hesitant,as she came towards the front door of naruto's house,she bit her lip,but she was going to do it,because she wanted to,she would do

anything to help him,anything,she thought of the events that took place during the fourth shinobi war,and suddenly she felt hurt,and loss,of Neji and all the

others who lost,no,she was not going to think about it now,now,it s the future,

She knocked on the door,at that moment the yellow-haired ninja with the whiskers on the face opened it,peered out at her,

"huh?"

She started to call his name,at once he smiled brightly, "ah,are you the new ramen delivery girl?" Shock was at once shown,and then she remembered,he don t

know me ,tsunade sama told that of the overuse of nine tails must have took most of the energy out of him,naruto barely could walk,the effects of the

war,after all he tried to protect his comrades,and after that incident..she let it slide away,knowing she could cry any minute if she tried to think about it,

"ah,no ,naruto kun,"

"my name is naruto?" he was confused,then shock came back on his face,she gulped,this is bad,he is already realizing it,of the memory loss,

Yesterday,it took tsunade sama and the whole of medical corps to take him down,she couldn't blame him,it must have been hard,to not know anything,its like

seeing an empty page with no way to fill it,

Tsunade gave him some medicines,and it helped regain some memories of his surroundings,but it was temporary

Hinata immediately took him by the hand and led him inside," naruto kun," she tried to reassure him." it will be alright," Naruto looked at her with a blank

expression,he was holding both his hands on his head,feeling turmoil,he started to say something,but all what came out were words that made no sense,

He gritted his teeth,and screamed,and again said some words ,but hinata understood him,he was angry that he forgot the words he wanted to say,apparently

the damage was too fatal,that it even made him forget his speech,

He suddenly put angry fists on his face,as tears started to pour down,hinata was hurt by the scenery,it was like her own heart was piercing one by one,it was

like she was a part of him and she felt what he felt,it was heart breaking,she took his face,and looked at him,he looked back at her with tear filled eyes,

"I can see every tear you cried narutokun,and I will share all the hurt and pain with you," hinata wiped the tears from his face," I don't want you to suffer

alone like this,I will be right here,and I will never give up on making you remember," she smiled kindly,his eyes shone by her words,

She remembered the pain and the scars that he faced when fighting obito and madara,she remembered him protecting her,she remembered him holding her

hand,how she loved the feel of it,her heart warmed at the thought,from now on,during these few weeks,I must make sure to avoid narutokun with any

missions,that would be the last thing he needs right now,not until he is all cured,

Suddenly,a huge storm was came out side,both she and naruto gasped,hinata quickly put him to bed,and put the covers on him to make him warm,she then

closed all the doors and curtains,naruto looked at her with a tired face,but it was now filled with wonder and admiration,

She was still wearing the blue top with green vest and blue pants she wore at the war,he found that fact strange about her,she looked back at him,and then

he suddenly felt like he saw her before,

" I will go check and see if I could cook anything for you narutokun,is there anything you like?"

He tried to answer,but he couldn't," ohno,sorry,narutokun "she apologized,smiling,when he tried to get up, she shoved her hands," no no,narutokun,don t

worry, I will try and make something tasty for you,don't worry,I will be right here, "Hinata went towards the kitchen ,it was not exactly a kitchen,but there was

a small stove there,and a bit of chicken on a pot,and she noticed some sauce in the refrigerator,and some noodle cups,"I will see if I could make some thing out

of these,"she had her hands on her hips," infact,these ingredients are perfect,I can make chicken noodles." she then started on her work,gathering all the

ingredients,

After her cooking had finished,she tasted the food,she smiled "yummy,I hope narutokun likes it," The storm was still out side,it was hard to ignore,but she must

help naruto,he needs someone to take care of him,and that would be her,she brought the bowl which had blue zig zag lines around it,

" sit down. narutokun,I brought dinner," he looked at it,and at her,surprised,he did as he was told,he was impressed,but his face was dull and wet from all the

tears and stress,she handed him the bowl,and the chop sticks,but he felt hesitant,lost in the contents of the bowl,he looked like he lost his appetite,his fingers

grasped on the chopsticks but didn t move to eat,his eyes were misty,

She brightened up, "okay,then,I will help you narutokun" She then sat next to him,and took the bowl and the chopsticks and started to feed him,he blushed at

that impact,but obeyed,as he ate the noodles,at once his eyes suddenly gave its shine,he smiled,it was tasty,and he ate it until the bowl was clean,hinata

smiled,

She then left his house after putting him to bed,and saying goodnight,naruto never closed his eyes until she disappeared from his view,she was like an angel

sent from heavan,he felt thankful and his heart suddenly felt relief after all the pain he went through,hinata made sure she put his medicine mixed in with the

noodles,as she remembered how he hated it,atleast he loved her cooking,it would be okay,

The next night,she came inside his room,to see him sitting by the table,he seemed to be troubled over something,he looked at the cards on the table and tried

to place it in order, "damn it," he tried ascending order,descending but nothing seems to work,it looked like the medicines already wearing down,she came

towards him,

"what's wrong narutokun?"he took the card and flipped it another side,which had the drawings of orange flames,he then stopped moving,as if it

bothered him,

"That,that drawing " he stammered,hinata peered it over his shoulder,bit uneasily,she still felt a bit fidgety around him,but atleast right now she felt being

embarrassed would be completely useless in this situation,she looked at the card,

"its just a playing card naruto kun"

"gah! I know that hinata but.." naruto felt worried, something about that drawing..that orange coloured flames ..it seemed kinda familiar.. Hinata widened her

eyes as she straightened up,he is not talking about the ninetails is he?she wondered,for now she must make sure not to make him think about the war,the

thought of him remembering the last fragments of that incident worries her,but there was no helping it,no changing destiny,what's done was done,narutokun

must learn to accept he finally remembers,and she will try and make sure he never feels lonely,and she will give him all her support and will be there for

him.

She smiled,and held a bag , "here narutokun," Naruto raised his eyebrows, "what s that?" and suddenly he started to get that headache,which was the

symptoms of his amnesia,which seemed to happen everynight,the fact that naruto remembered her was last night when she helped him and told him her

name,she guessed she had to make him remember again,

He growled in anger and agony,as he tried to figure out where he was,he ran here and there,and hinata was in a fix,he must be really troubled,oh narutokun,I

wish I could heal you from the pain,but she sighed,even sakurasan is away on a mission,then she shook her head,no,even she can't heal him,I can't just stand

here and do nothing,she narrowed her eyes, I will make him remember,even if it takes me forever,I won't give up on narutokun.

"ah narutokun?" she finally grabbed him by the hand,she noticed his wet face,which was now in sweat,luckily she was able to control him,in his shocked

state,surprisingly he didn't ignore her,she guessed from coming to his house last night made him remember her a bit, "I bought you ramen, see?" His eyes

shined towards the ramen and her ,welcoming her ,he may have forgotten where he was,who he was,and what happened to him,but he sure as well,would

find ramen familiar,she smiled,as she fed him,for some reason naruto felt shy because of the special treatments he was getting from her,but he felt content,he

wasn't alone,

she had put his medicine inside the ramen,but luckily he had eaten it without any arguments,naruto somehow felt clueless and confused,so she decided to help

him,

she gave him a reassuring smile,

"you know what the villagers in this village konoha has been saying?they are now cheering for the great Naruto Uzumaki,the savior of this world,who saved us

from all the dangers,who protected everyone,he was a real hero I admired," she became red at that moment,but continued on, "the great thing about

him,which everyone admired was his will of never giving up no matter what,he grew up lonely,but later on everyone who once ignored him realized that he was

the great hero of this nation,they were once scared of him because they could not see the truth," she was not trying to keep ninetails out of her

speech,because in her mind,that's what she believed,

"but once they saw,they finally recognized him,and vowed to protect him,because he was important to them,to all of us, I looked up to him too,that's why I

finally learnt accept myself for who I am,all thanks to him"

Naruto looked at her and finally gave her a teethy smile,or the naruto smile," its you, narutokun," she looked at him,eagerly waiting for his reaction,naruto was

indeed shocked, "naruto uzumaki?" he touched his chest,taking the information in,she nodded, "everything I said was about you,narutokun" He then felt pain

inside his head, "ugh!" he felt like his nerves were pumping fast,it was hard for him to control,he felt a headache coming at that instant,hinata stood up,

"narutokun,relax, "she grabbed his head firm, "Are you having a headache?" he nodded in response.

She looked around the room,to see if any medicine was there for headaches,but there was no first aid box,she immediately went back outside,naruto looked at

the window ,where she disappeared,he idly wondered where she went,did she just go away?he wished he did not have a headache in that instant,it must

have really disturbed her,he wondered if she would comeback,

Minutes later,she jumped inside,with what seemed to be a white box,she ran towards him,as if scared that he would disappear,she took a water bottle and a

tablet, "eat this narutokun,it would make you feel better,"

Naruto smiled gratefully,even though he had to eat that horrible tasting tablet,at one time,when he was little,he accidentally munched the tablet,and spend

hours washing his mouth,he wavered that horrible thought,and swallowed the tablet with water,minutes later,he was sleeping in peace,without feeling any

hint of pain,all thanks to hinata,

Hinata continued to visit him,and help him regain his memories,it has been four days,she knew that within next week,he would be signed for a mission,and he

would hate to miss it,so she made sure that he was cured fast enough to take those missions,she was now walking with him outside towards his training

grounds,the place he always trained,he came towards the grounds,at that moment he became confused,hinata also wondered how she could help him,he was

past the stage of throwing kunai and running,climbing trees without hands or feet,of developing clone jutsu,rasengan,oodama rasengan,rasenshuriken,and

the sage jutsu and the ninetail cloak she saw him through,not to mention the tailbomb,but how on earth was she supposed to teach something that she

herself don't know about?

She knew about clone jutsu,and other basic jutsus and the byakugan related jutsus,which is only jutsus that only her,a hyuga can do,but when she told him

this,she realized he forgot about all of them,well,atleast she can help him sparr,and teach him the basic jutsus for now,she was jounin level now,so even she

have the ability in teaching him advance techniques,related with taijutsu,

So they began their training,which started out horribly,but neither of them gave up,she had faith in him,and hers,so she believed that he can do it,she taught

him how to develop clones in easy steps,so he could understand clearly,

Finally at the end of the day,he was past the stage of clone jutsu s and climbing trees and walking on water,she knew he learnt fast because of his past

memories that soon came with him,because a ninja who learns those jutsus at first would take days in maintaining it,however,sparring with her,to counter her

shugohakke rokujyuu yonshou(guardian of eight divination seals:sixty-four strikes)which she learnt as a kid,however,after several hours of escaping,and being

injured in the process,he finally was able to counter it,with his shadow clones,then she spurred him with her jutsu,Juuho,shoushiken,(gentle step,twin lion

fists,)

They sparred all night,but it was hard for naruto to counter her jutsu,they both rested beside the tree,naruto mean while was fuming,he was not able to

counter that jutsu,he felt he knew more than that,it troubled him,that he seemed to have forgotten something important,he looked at hinata,she seemed to be

exhausted,hinata took in deep breathes,she had used a massive amounts of chakra during the training,

A sudden exhaustion came over her that she was unable to open her eyes,which seemed to close,she had no energy to get up,but naruto was in full spirits,he

had ninetails chakra after all,which he seemed to have forgotten now,he looked at her,and noticed her sleeping beside the tree,at first he thought,she was

tired,but she seemed to have notopened her eyes for more than ten minutes,at that moment he felt something was wrong,he came towards her,and lightly

shook her face, "hi-hinata?"

he called,but she doesn't seem to wake up,

he shook her," hey, you are not supposed to sleep here,hinata!are you there?"

he suddenly felt worried,he tried to shake her again,but in vain,the blue haired kunoichi was asleep,lost in her own world,but she had to wake up,did she

faint?something hinata always seemed to have done whenever he was around,wait?what?what am I seeing here?he suddenly felt vivid images running in his

head,it suddenly flashed around him,when he touched her,he saw himself in his tail beast mode fighting the enemies,the zetsus,and he saw blood,he saw

shurikens,bombs,various other ninjas from other nations injured from the process,he saw madara,and obito,and his teammates,and to his horror,seeing his

friend's death,he widened his eyes,no,this cannot..these are all a lie!

at that moment,he felt himself falling to the ground,which was red all over,he suddenly saw people around him,wailing,he freaked out at first,but their wails

were hard to ignore

," because of you,naruto,we died,its all your fault,you are the nine tails, you are the danger that has befallen this nation,"

"you should have been dead by now, you are not worth being protected,we are now dead,now our children too,you have no shame! its all your fault,"

"we told our children to keep away from you,but they didn't,do you feel any shame? "their wails were getting louder instant by instant,he started to panic,and

stared at them in horror and in pain,he put his head to cover his ears," noooooooooooo! "

His mind was now conflicted,its my fault,my fault that there was war in the first place,my friends...no one should have been dead,its all because of me,he

gripped his jacket,and cried,remembering all the memories,suddenly he saw hinata,fighting with the tentails,with all the power she could muster,and then it

was all black,he suddenly felt sick to the stomach,"nooo!this cannot be.."he fell to his knees,

She cannot be dead!she isn't!he shook his head,i..i can't lose her,I can't lose... At that moment he felt a hand touch his shoulders,he looked up,and saw hinata

next to him,but he was lost in spirits,he don't want to encounter a ghost,he want the flesh,

"narutokun," she told,somehow her voice was warm to his aching heart, "hinata," he was still crying, "its all my fault," he wanted to tell his troubles and

everything to her,but she touched his chest,as if she understood,she wiped his face,

"narutokun,don t believe all the lies that you ve been told,those are your subconscious attacking you just now,they are not true,those ghosts are just inside

this dimension because of their stubbornness,they would never accept the truth," then she put his hands in hers,

"feel that,I am very much alive narutokun,don't worry,I would continue to protect you,as I have told you this before,never put nejiniisan's sacrifice by vain,we

as your friends,would be there to protect,since we are one!"

At that moment a sharp shuriken went towards his direction,she at once started to dodge it,and

counter it with her kunai,it was one of the wailing ghosts,but to her surprise,he went infront of her,and let him bleed from the shuriken,hinata widened her

eyes,and screamed," narutokun,why?" He smiled through painful eyes, "don't worry hinata," to the wailing ghosts,he yelled,"put all of your hatred inside of

me,because I will handle it,I will,one day,I will bring peace,and vow that not one innocent blood is spilt!" the wailing ghost looked at the blonde ninja in

surprise,of his witty response,even hinata was moved by it,

It seemed like naruto's memory regained at that was relieved,but worried about his injury,it was bleeding continuously,at that moment,they both woke up,it

was morning,the first thing hinata did was take her first aidkit inside her pouch,and put a bandage on his arm,she carefully slide it round,so it would not pain

him,he was meanwhile,lost,looking at her,taking care of ,

She felt him looking at her and blushed,naruto grinned, "thanks hinata!" he was now back to his old self,all thanks to her,at that instant,it began to rain,he

began to stand up,but found it hard to walk,hinata managed to take him down during their spars,hinata gently put his hand on her shoulders, "don't worry

naruto kun,I can manage"

He trusted her,even though he felt he could walk on his own,but he found out he liked being close to her,

She walked him,around the leaf village streets,which continued to rain,making huge puddles in the streets,they stopped and chatted with choji and shikamaru

on the way back,inside the restaurant,they took shelter in,from the rain,and ino gave her a thumbs up,in which naruto got confused,but hinata blushed,when

they reached the ramenshop,naruto suggested that he was hungry,she smiled,and they both went inside the shop,and they had fun there,discussing both

their teammates,and the missions they had before,

Hinata felt more closer to him then ever before,and she felt happy,the oldman noticed his bandaged arm and enquired him about it,but he grinned and told,that

it was the results of his training,

hinata smiled,happy to see that he was enjoying himself,she reached her purse to pay for their ramen,but to her,and the oldman's surprise,naruto stopped

her,and reached for his frog purse,to pay for them,hinata shook her head," no narutokun,I can pay" but naruto smiled,

"don't worry hinata,its all on me,I wanted to treat you ramen,this is the least I can do after what you went through to help me,besides,I don't like letting a girl

pay for my food," But hinata tried to object,

"but narutokun" but he just smiled as he paid for it,

"I am proud of you naruto,you are now growing like a fine man" the old man smiled,

Hinata also was grateful,

"thank you narutokun" he then took her hand,she was surprised at this,and got embarrassed,as they went outside.

He seemed to have something on his mind,she looked at him in wonder,she wondered,if they could have a future together,she loves him a lot,and she

wondered if he felt the same,when they reached his house,she helped him to his door,and she came inside and laid him on his bed,both of them were slightly

wet,he changed to his bed-clothes,while hinata looked the other way,naruto realized something at that moment,the feelings he felt for hinata were not

normal,they were not mere kindness he received,they were wrapped in with all her love for him,

How blind he was,not to realize it,he knew she loved him,but at first,he never felt the same,because he was in love with sakura,which was also onesided,she

was in love with his best friend,sasuke,luckily he was back in konoha,and was tied to her arm,so he would be always spotted with her,unless it was a separate

mission,he wondered if hinata still loves him, She started to that instant,he stopped her,and she noticed naruto was already in his bed clothes,a dark green

tshirt and orange shorts,his left hand,which was the one bandaged,was still,he looked at her,she realized that he needed her,to survive this night,to save him

from all the torment,to save his loneliness,

At that moment,a most unexpected thing happened,he pulled her towards him,and embraced her in a hug, hinata, he said softly,in her hair," I love you," she

widened her eyes," narutokun,I love you too"

as naruto said it,he realized it was all true,he was hopelessly inlove with her,he needed her,he wanted her,he don t want to let her go,he then looked at

her,with his blue eyes to her almost whitish purple orbs,

"hinata,do you want to go out with me afterwards?"

She nodded,happily, "yes,oh yes narutokun "

she would go anywhere with him,he lowered his head and kissed her,she was embarrassed at first,but responded to it,they kissed for a long time,hating to let

go of each other,finally they had to give in,hinata wrapped inside the sheets,and gave him a kiss goodnight,as she left to her house,and they met the next

day,and were unbreakable,hinata and naruto smiled at each other,as they joined sakura and sasuke and others who had finished from their missions,it was

obvious that they were officially a couple.

* * *

Please review and tell me if there was something that needs to be changed,criticisms are fully welcome:)


End file.
